Merci à Pattenrond !
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Hermione recherche son chat à travers le Terrier. Quand elle tombe sur Pattenrond, elle découvre autre chose aussi. Il semblerait que son meilleur ami lui fasse des cachotteries sur lui et un certain blond.


**Voilà pour vous un petit OS sur le couple Drarry qui m'intéressent beaucoup ces derniers temps. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Disclaimer à JKR **

**Merci à Pattenrond! **

\- Pattenrond ? Pattenrond !

Hermione cherchait son chat à travers le Terrier. Elle ne le trouvait nulle part et le savoir tout seul dans cette maison rempli de farceurs ne lui semblait pas être une bonne idée.

La jeune lionne alla voir au dernier étage. Elle avait fouillé partout mais aucune trace de son cher matou poilu. Pattenrond avait la manie de jouer avec ces nerfs ces derniers temps ! Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à la chambre de Ginny, puis dû entrer dans celle que partageaient Ron et Harry. Elle les savait dehors à jouer au Quidditch avec tous les Weasley aimant voler sur un balai; donc tous à l'exception de Percy.

Elle entendit parfaitement des bruits de griffes sur le parquet, Hermione s'avança sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa Pattenrdon par la peau du cou.

\- Non mais que fais-tu ici, toi ?

Elle le dévisagea une seconde, son animal de compagnie était en train de déchiqueter une lettre. Il l'avait sûrement faite tomber du bureau de l'Elu. Hermione lui enleva le papier des pattes et regarda la lettre en mauvaise état d'un oeil curieux. Elle porta Pattenrond sous le bras, celui-ci ne manqua pas de lui souffler son mécontentement. Hermione n'en fit rien et observa l'écriture particulière posée sur la lettre. Elle avait passé assez de temps à voir celle-ci montrer comme exemple en cours de Potions pour la reconnaitre sur le champ.

C'était celle de Drago Malefoy. Rogue leur montrait toujours ses copies pour leur montrer que Serpentard faisait toujours de bons résultats, passant sous silence ceux excellents de la meilleure amie de Harry. Hermione était sous le choc mais ne lâcha pas pour autant son chat des bras. Elle resserra sa prise, sans le vouloir, quand elle remarqua le début de la lettre. Hermione se sentait gênée d'avoir pu le lire, elle reposa la lettre sur le bureau de son camarade de classe, elle déposa un livre au travers du papier histoire de cacher le nom écrit au fond de la lettre.

Hermione, un petit sourire en coin, une idée en tête aussi, quitta la pièce avec son chat toujours dans ses bras. La brunette descendit à la cuisine, salua Molly qui préparait le repas du midi. La mère de famille demanda à la sorcière brune de ramener les garçons et Ginny pour manger. Elle se fit un plaisir de le faire.

Hermione sortit dehors au moment même où le match improvisé pris fin. L'équipe de son meilleur ami avait bien sûr gagné et faisait donc frustrer les jumeaux, ayant perdu. Hermione vint vers eux avec son visage amical habituel, leur demanda comment c'était déroulé le match. Ron lui fit la remarque qu'elle aurait pu rester dehors pour une fois, qu'elle aurait pu rester les voir jouer.

\- Tu sais étudier dehors c'est possible, ajouta le roux en se tenant à son balai.

\- Je le sais, Ronald. Mais il se trouve que je cherchais mon chat et je suis tombée sur une trouvaille intéressante en le trouvant dans votre chambre, souffla Hermione, en regardant fixement Harry.

Ce dernier comprit tout de suite de quoi elle parlait et ses joues virèrent au rouge vif. Ron ne manqua pas de le remarquer et tenta de questionner son ami discrètement. Ce dernier était encore mal à l'aise pour dire quoi que ce soit. Hermione sortit un petit rire et dit à Harry qu'elle était désolé que Pattenrond soit tomber dessus.

\- Hey, Granger, tu vas pas nous laisser comme ça ! Nous, on veut savoir ! fit George en venant vers la lionne.

\- C'est quoi le petit secret d'Harry ? questionna Fred. Parce que côté secret, tu sais très bien que George et moi, on est très friands.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à le lui demander, je suis sûre qu'il va adorer vous le dire.

Harry se sentit encore plus mal mais au fond, savait qu'Hermione ne le punissait gentiment de lui avoir cacher la vérité. Il irait lui faire ses excuses plus tard mais là, il devait gérer trois Weasley qui lui collaient les basques.

Alors qu'Hermione revenait vers le Terrier, Ginny vint lui demander de quoi elle parlait. Celle-ci semblait amusé de la gêne récente de Harry. Hermione, avec un sourire radieux, lui avoua:

\- Pattenrond a découvert une missive écrite entre Harry et Malefoy.

Hermione la laissa en plan, entra dans la cuisine en promettant à Molly que ces enfants allaient arriver. Alors que la lionne prenait place à table, elle pouvait voir Ginny se précipiter vers ses frères entre éclats de rire et surprise. Harry voulut partir mais à ce que voyait Hermione, il se retrouvait dans une position désagréable pour un bon moment.

**Cher Harry,**

**Comment vas-tu depuis notre dernière lettre ? J'avoue que d'être surveillé continuellement par mon paternel ne nous facilite pas la tâche. Mais j'aime t'écrire donc j'ai rapidement pris le goût du risque. Oui, pour toi, je prends des risques. Dans une semaine, enfin, on se reverra et je m'en réjouis. Je sais que toi aussi, tu penses pas la même chose, Gryffon. Je me demande sérieusement comment tu peux survivre au Terrier entre tous ses rouquins piqués de curiosité. Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que Granger a encore passé son été à travailler, ce que veut dire que je vais devoir me surpasser à la rentrer pour ne pas me faire humilier par ta chère meilleure amie. Celle-ci adore me donner du fil à retordre côté notes ! **

**Bref, assez parlé de Weasley et compagnie! Je veux juste te rappeler d'une chose, histoire de torture d'avantage. Dans ta troisième lettre, n'oublies pas que tu m'a juré qu'une fois qu'on serait seuls tous les deux tu ne te gênrais pas de me sauter dessus pour m'embrasser. J'espère clairement que c'est toujours d'actualité sinon je me ferais un plaisir très serpentard de le faire publiquement à ta table. Ce serait merveilleux de regarder Weasley s'étouffer et virer écrevisse. Quant à Granger, je m'attends pas à grand chose. Bien que je dise quelques remarques sur elle, je suis pas naïf. Cette fille a clairement senti le coup depuis des semaines. Je parie qu'elle sait déjà pour nous. **

**Je te souhaite une bonne fin de semaine dans cette maison de fous et n'attends que ta venue à Poudlard, on va rattraper le temps perdu je te le jure ! **

**Drago Malefoy**

Hermione souriait sincèrement, elle avait taquiné Harry mais au fond, la jeune femme était contente de sur quoi elle était tombée. Son meilleur ami était peut-être amoureux de Malefoy et vice-versa mais elle avait aussi trouvé des choses qui lui prouvait que le blond prétentieux ne l'était pas autant que ça. Elle serait la personne la plus ouverte et la plus contente pour le couple, sûrement mais Hermione veillerait clairement à ce que le Serpentard ne blesse ou ne fasse souffrir l'attrapeur des lions.

Foi de Granger.

**Voilà pour cette histoire. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
